Emergency
by CrayonDreamer
Summary: Robin wasn't sick. Or that's what he told himself when he woke up one morning, feeling like crap. He ignored it through out the day though, denying it to his team mates. Little did he know that it would put his life in danger. BatsRob FatherSon lightfluff


**A/N: Alright, I just thought I'd write this while I waited for the series to start. I've had this idea in my head for a while, so I'm really glad to get it all down. I know a few people who have had appendicitis, and I don't know, I've always been curious about it. So I tried to do my homework as best as I could for this :p**

**As for characterization, I did the best I could with what I had. I figured Miss Martian would be polite and kind of quiet, but considering she was only in the pilot at the very end, I didn't have much to go on. Kid Flash of course is just awesome, Aqualad is serious business in a fish tank, and Superboy is socially awkward. Then Robin is just a cutey.**

**Writing Batman let me really stretch my creativity. Batman is all tough, broody, you know, the Dark Knight. But then, when he's Bruce Wayne, he's just a guy, relaxing, being a Gazillionaire. So he's like, the Hannah Montana of the DC world -shot- XDDD Annyyyywho, that's just how I like writing him~**

**So uh, yeah, let the fluff commence!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Red Tornado was out on a mission. No one was there to stop him. And so, waking up feeling like crap wasn't going to stop Robin from watching his Saturday morning cartoons.

And he didn't feel like crap.

Or at least that's what he tried to tell himself as he forced himself out of bed. The floor froze under his feet, but at the same time, he was sweating buckets- how the hell did that work? He pushed the thought out of his mind, taking the entire comforter off the bed and wrapping it around himself. He then opened the door and ventured out into the Secret Sanctum. The halls were empty, leaving his footsteps to echo off the walls.

At last though, he made it to the kitchen, pulling out a box of fruit loops, a bowl, milk, and a banana- Batman always encouraged him to have a little fruit with his breakfast. The TV was turned on and the cartoons commenced. Robin had to admit though, he kinda missed chilling with Alfred in the mornings, one would never guess that the butler still loved cartoons.

As the morning drew on slowly, Robin felt more an more uncomfortable. He was sweating and freezing at the same time, his breathing felt shallow, and there was a slight pain bellow his navel. He groaned a bit, snuggling deeper into the his blanket.

"Yo, Rob!" A certain ginger shouted from behind him. Robin nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden sound, but calmed himself once he realized who it was. "Hey, you excited for training today?" Kid Flash asked, plopping himself down on the couch right next to Robin.

Robin rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, thrilled."

Wally eyed him critically. "You look like crap Robin." He stated.

"Thanks KF."

"Hey, I'm just sayin'." Kid Flash shrugged. "You sure you're up for training? Maybe you should take the day off." He suggested.

"Nah, I'll be fine by the afternoon. I'm a big boy, I'll tough it out." Robin waved him off. "But I guess it wouldn't hurt to go back to bed for a bit, sleep it off." He said, lifting himself with effort off the couch. He straightened himself up, only to wince and double over, caught off guard by the sudden increase in pain under his navel.

"Whoa there, you okay?" Kid Flash jumped to his feet.

"Yeah, yeah, probably just something I ate." Robin attempted to laugh it off. "It'll pass." He reassured his friend before trudging his way down the hall to his room. He walked slightly hunched over, his steps wobbly. Wally West watched him go, debating over whether he should help him to his room, but he decided against it. Robin could handle himself, he'd be fine...

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The indoor training area was practically the size of a professional football field, equipped with the latest in fitness technology, and a smoothie bar. The members of Young Justice were in the centre of the area, scattered about, stretching, talking and getting ready for the training session of the day. Black Canary soon made her appearance, walking toward the group of teens. "Alright, everyone ready? Let's begi-...where is Robin?" She asked once noticing the youngest member's absence.

The young heroes exchanged confused looks before shrugging. "It's not like him to be late." Aqualad commented.

Kid Flash spoke up. "Well, I saw him this morning. He wasn't looking too good, so he went back to bed, and no one's seen him since."

Black Canary's eye brows furrowed in thought, a finger subconsciously rising to her chin. "In that case, I'd better go check up on the kid. We'll delay training for another half hour." She said, dismissing them as she headed out of the gym.

The remaining teens watched her disappear through the doors, before they began to go their own ways, gravitating towards the smoothies bar, or just staying put. It wasn't 5 minutes later, after they had just begun to chill, that Black Canary burst through the doors. "He's not in his room." She said firmly.

"What?" Kid Flash asked dumbly.

"He is not there. And you're sure none of you have seen him?" The blonde woman studied the teens before her.

"None of us." Superboy confirmed.

"Oh, well this is just brilliant. Looks like we're going to have to split up and look for him, a sick, missing kid won't go over too well."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Miss Martian roamed the halls of the east wing, keeping her eyes peeled for the Boy Wonder. She was slightly scared for her team-mate, it seemed he had contracted some sort of virus. Martians never got 'sick', but she had heard that sometimes people could get so sick they could die from the virus- humans were so complicated.

The east wing was completely empty and devoid of sound, which made it all the more eery. After searching for a few minutes, she began to doubt that he was there, and debated going back. It was then that she heard strange noises coming from the washroom. The door was opened slightly, letting a sliver of the inside peek through. The mirror, the sink, Robin puking his guts out...Megan threw open the door, finding Robin kneeling over the toilet. His face was scrunched up in pain and covered in cold sweat that also coated the rest of his body. Shivers racked his small form.

"R-Robin!" She squeaked, dropping to her knees beside him.

"Just something I ate..." He mumbled, attempting once again to laugh it off.

"Liar." She frowned as she raised a hand to his forehead, something she learned from her studies, and felt his temperature- she was pretty sure that a hot temperature wasn't good.

"I found him!" She called out. Only seconds later, she felt the unmistakable rush of air that was Kid Flash's arrival.

"Whoa crap, man. What happened?" He asked.

Robin rolled his eyes. "I went to Narnia, what does it look like?"

"Well whatever you have, don't give it t me." KF smirked, trying to make light of the situation.

"I don't _have_ anything." Robin denied. Black Canary appeared in the doorway, having started in their directions when she heard Miss Martian. The blonde woman wasted no time, kneeling on tile and feeling her student's forehead, drawing back at the warm touch.

"You don't have anything my ass." She said, just as Superboy and Aqualad rounded the corner. "Alright, let's get you back to your room. Boys, a little help? " Super boy and Aqualad nodded, each raising one of Robin's arms over their shoulders to help him walk. As soon as he was standing though, the pain that had been bothering him early returned, only this time in his right right, and more intense. He let out a grown and would have doubled over had Superboy and Aqualad not been holding him up.

"Just a cramp." He groaned.

They were naive to believe him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hours passed, and Robin showed no signs of waking up- he had crashed once they got to his bedroom. His teammates were positioned around his room, on chairs, sitting on the bed, or just standing around. No one would say it, but they were worried about the youngest member of their team- so they just played cards and waited for the dork to wake up. Black Canary had left a while ago for a mission, leaving the teens alone for a while. But they'd be fine, she said.

"Kid Flash, do you have any 7's?" Superboy asked, a slight quirk in his mouth, almost a smile.

"Crap! Seriously, how are you winning? This is your first time playing!" KF complained, handing Superboy his card. He studied his deck for a moment, before glancing up at him. "Got any kings?"

"Go fish."

"Dang it!"

A though suddenly occurred to Miss Martian. "Does anyone know if he's allergic to anything? Something he might have eaten or been around in the last 24 hours?" She asked.

"Not that any of us know of." Kid Flash answered answered.

"But if he is, Batman would know." Aqualad offered.

"Well, it's worth a shot. He'll want to know what's up anyway." Miss Martian sighed. "But where is he anyway?"

"He's probably-"

A pain shout echoed through the monotone atmosphere. All heads shot towards the boy in bed, seeing him curled up and thrashing in pain. The cards were dropped, the young heroes racing towards their comrade. "W-what's happening!" Miss Martian cried.

"I don't know!" Kid Flash shouted in panic. "Robin, what's going on, man?"

"S-Side..." He groaned.

"Kid Flash, go find Batman. Now." Aqualad said with an air of authority, leaving no room for questions. Kid Flash nodded, running out of the room in search of the Dark Knight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The room was pitch black, save for the slight glow of the screens before him. A scrutinizing gaze scanned the monitors before him, all relating to minor issues, all being taken care of. Once satisfied, Batman pressed a button on the board in front of him, turning off the screens and cutting the light. He walked swiftly through the dark, finding the doors and flinging them open. Unphased by the sudden change in the amount of light, he continued down the stairs at the end of the hall. He hadn't taken two steps off of the stairs before a blur stopped before him. Kid Flash looked up at him through panicked, wide emerald eyes.

"B-Batman, we have an emergency!" He rushed.

The Dark Knight's body stiffened, all business. "Explain."

"It's Robin!"

The last thing he had expected- or wanted to hear, Panic rose up in his chest though he fought it down to keep control. "Where is he?" He asked, his voice urgent.

"His bedroom!" Kid Flash had barely finished his sentence before the older hero began running towards the east wing, where his partner was in trouble.

"What's happened to him?" He asked sternly, not looking back.

"I-I don't know, he was sick this morning, then we found him passed out in the washroom, and now h-he's in a lot of pain!" Kid Flash rambled, following along beside him.

"Got it." Batman nodded.

Getting to Robin's room felt like an eternity for both heroes, like a nightmare, when the faster you run, the further away the end gets. They finally arrived at their destination though, bursting through the doors to find Miss Martian, Aqualad and Super boy crowding around the bed, trying to calm the struggling boy. Batman pushed through, throwing off his gloves. He raised a hand to Robin's forehead, his eyes narrowing at the warm, damp touch. He moved his hand to the boy's shoulder, shaking it gently. "Where?"

"H-here..." Robin whispered.

It was only then that Batman noticed that he was holding his side, more specifically the right side of his abdomen. A thought came to mind. "Move your hands." He commanded, though gently. With difficulty, Robin managed to fight instinct and pry his hands away from the pain pulsating through his side. His mentor lifted his shirt, studying the area for a moment, before he carefully put pressure on it. The result was unbearable pain, causing the Boy Wonder to shout and hold his side again.

Now that he had a good idea of what was happening, and it wasn't good, Batman sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. Surprising all present, he reached up and pulled off his mask. "Miss Martian, I need you to call the closest hospital to the island and tell them Bruce Wayne's adopted son Richard Grayson needs an appendectomy immediately, and that we're on our way. Kid Flash, alert the rest of the league that Robin is out of Commission. Aqualad, Superboy, I'll need help getting a helicopter ready. Let's go." The teens hurried to their assignments, barely registering in Bruce Wayne's mind as he gathered his ward into his arms. Robin groaned, but didn't fight it, knowing somewhere in his hazy mind that he was safe now.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The closest hospital on the mainland was an hour away by plane or helicopter, but of course, the Justice League only had the best, and Batman was a bit of a speedster. Halfway there, he figured it safe to put on Auto-Pilot, and went into the back to change out of his suit. Emerging as Bruce Wayne, he immediately felt the weight of the Dark Night leave his mind, leaving him with a relaxed feeling. He re-entered the cockpit, seeing his ward curled up on the seat next to his- relaxed feeling gone.

With a sigh, he ruffled the boy's hair affectionately, something Dick would normally laugh at, playfully pushing him away. Now though, all he received was a grunt and a weak smile, his eyes still closed. Taking the wheel once again, he navigated his way over the seemingly endless water. Lights began to pop up in the distance, soon becoming a city passing below. A tall building with a glowing 'H' on the top was the destination. Bruce landed the Chopper on the roof top with practised ease, cutting off the engine and jumping out. He ran around the other side to take Robin out, just as a group of nurses came out of the emergency rooftop elevator, pushing a gurney along with them.

"Bruce Wayne? A young lady called saying you were bringing in your ward, Richard Grayson." One of the nurses asked as Bruce lowered the boy gently onto to gurney.

"Yes, I think he has appendicitis. We were on vacation at an island off the coast and this was the closest hospital." He answered, his throat tight. Through all the wind from the chopper's stopping propellers, the darkness of the night, the flashing lights, he could barely hear the nurses shouting orders or see them strapping him down, hooking him up to breathing machines. But he managed to pick up the faint whisper of _"Dad..."_ and the squeezing of his hand beforethe nurses began to wheel him away. Bruce hurried to follow, but a nurse stepped in the way, forcing him to watch as Dick disappeared into the hospital. "Out of the way, I'm going with him." He almost growled.

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't follow. We need to take care of him..." The rest of the nurses words went unheard. Bruce ran a hand through his hair, unable to tear his eyes away from where the young man once was until the nurse dragged him from his thoughts.

"Mr. Wayne? I need to ask some questions about medical history."

He turned his attention back to the nurse. "Yes, sorry, of course."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

He braced himself for the pain, but it never came. He didn't bother to ponder this though, for a dense fog covered his mind, stopping him from really thinking of anything. He just wondered in the fog, vaguely trying to find a way out, as if on instinct. Walking for an eternity, suddenly the fog began to lift, bringing back feeling to his body. Again, there was no pain.

Robin's eyes slowly blinked open, only making it half way. His entire body felt impossibly heavy and he felt the distant poke of a needle in his hand. A white ceiling and florescent lights hung above him, causing him to squint for a moment. The next thing he noticed was the bed he was in, the hospital gown and the IV attached to his hand. He began to figure out where he was, though he still didn't know why he was there, which kind of freaked him out. A window suddenly streamed sunrise light into the white walled room, shining onto Bruce Wayne's face as he lounged lazily across the sofa on the opposite wall. It looked as if he had just thrown himself onto the sofa and fallen asleep the moment he fell. Most would say it was undignified of a prestigious business man such as he, but frankly, Bruce never cared.

The sudden light must have woken him up, because Bruce began to stir, waking up with a start. He looked around from a moment only to see his adopted son, currently looking over at him through half lidded eyes, unable to even lift his head off the pillow. Seeing that Dick was awake and well though, allowed relief to wash over him.

Bruce pushed himself off the sofa, walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge of it. The first thing he did, of course, was ruffle the boy's hair, to which Robin let out a tired laugh. "Hey, how're you doing?" He asked quietly.

"Like I just woke up in a Hospital with no idea of how I got here, covered in needles and other fun stuff." Robin answered with a half attempted smile.

"You had appendicitis. It burst before we were able to get you here, so I'll admit you gave everyone a bit of a scare. Of course, had you admitted to anyone that you were sick and in pain..." His face grew serious.

"Oh crap, not the Bat-glare."

"Dick, if you just admitted that you were sick, if you had come to me, I would have been able to figure out it was appendicitis much sooner. You put your own life in jeopardy." He lectured.

"I know...but wait, how would you have been able to tell so quickly?" Dick asked, his voice just above a whisper.

A knowing smirk rose onto Bruce's face. "Had it when I was 11."

"Shouldn't known." Dick laughed quietly. Still a little groggy, he couldn't stop the yawn that escaped his traitorous mouth.

"Alright, that's enough for now, you need to some more rest before we can get out of here." Bruce said, standing up and walking towards to the door.

"But-"

"Sleep Richard."

"Fine."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dick Grayson spent three days in that place. Three days of slow passing, torturous boredom. So when he heard that he was being released that morning, he all but jumped out of that dang bed. "Sweet, sweet freedom!" He exclaimed as he walked out of the lobby doors into the fresh air. Bruce simply laughed at the boy's antics, walking out behind him.

"Come on, everyone's waiting for us." He said, leading Robin around the corner where a group of ordinary teens waited for their friend.

"Yo, Rob!" Wally called out to his best friend, a smile spreading across his freckled face.

"Hey guys!" Dick grinned, jogging over to them. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing I assure you."Kaldur'ahm chuckled, patting his teammate on the shoulder.

"So are you, like, okay now?" Meagan asked, slightly anxious.

Robin shrugged. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just gotta take some pain killers and relax for a couple weeks."

"Good to hear." Conner nodded- such a way with words.

"Did you get to, you know, actually see it? Your appendix? I heard it looks like an alien." Wally asked, his face alight, until Conner wacked him upside the head.

"No, but check this out." Dick smirked, before he lifted the edge of his shirt. His 'battle scar' stood out in contrast to his pale-ish skin, angry and pink, the marks from the stitches still visible.

"Cool! I mean, it's sucks... but it's still cool!" Wally enthused.

"Sure, whatever, can we go now? I want to put as much distance between me and this place as possible."

"Understandable. Oh, and Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever scare me like that again, you're grounded."

Robin couldn't help but laugh at the broody way his mentor spoke. "I'll try not to... not making any promises though."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**If you giggled every time I wrote 'Dick' you are a sick person... XDDD**

**Soooo, I hope you liked it! I didn't want it to be too fluffy, and I hoped I achieved the right about of fluffiness XD**

**Sorry if anything is untrue to the show, but when I wrote this, there were only about 16 YJ stories on the site, meaning it was before the show actually started. I'll fix anything I need to later.**


End file.
